


Not Another Episode

by lamename



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Breaking the Fourth Wall, Cameras, Filming, First Kiss, Getting Together, Humor, Love Confessions, M/M, Not Beta Read, Sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 16:49:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9132862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamename/pseuds/lamename
Summary: Sherlock and John finally get together whilebreakingobliterating the fourth wall.Expect general silliness and some what-if-TJLC-is-wrong!angst (with a happy ending!!!)





	

Having secured yet another criminal’s journey behind the bars, Sherlock and John have dinner. It’s their usual post-case companionship with Sherlock inhaling his food and explaining the last muddy bits of his deductions, praises dropping from John’s lips. Once they’ve packed the meal away, the fatigue hits, and John ends up napping on the cab ride back. They make it up the stairs alright, if not completely awake.

“Wait,” says Sherlock when John is just about to tackle the flight to his room, “we have one more thing to do today.”

John sighs, rubs a hand over his face. “And why can’t it wait until morning?” He looks at Sherlock who is inching slowly closer with an earnest expression on his face instead of the giggles and yawns.

“It’s the last scene of this episode. If you put this off until morning, the cameramen will leave,” Sherlock says in a quiet voice.

“Yes, and I will consider it a blessing. I know it’s for such a short time and it’s only every other year, but I quite like my privacy.” John turns his head towards a camera with a rueful smile.

Sherlock’s still looking at him with that odd open look. John’s eyebrows crease and he takes a half-step closer to him, seemingly without noticing it. “What’s so important they have to see? Can’t this wait until the next season?”

Sherlock shakes his head, opens his mouth, closes it again. Begins, haltingly, “John. Do you know how, well, obsessed some of our fans are? Do you know why?”

Groaning, John shifts on his feet. The corners of his mouth turn down, but he takes a breath and straightens up. “As you’re no doubt aware, I’ve tried my best to ignore what’s going on. People can be a bit,” he eyes the cameras while searching for the word, “intrusive.” Softens the word with a tight smile.

“You shouldn’t be angry at them for taking an interest in our private lives.” Waving John’s protest away, Sherlock continues, “Have you any idea how rampant heteronormativity is? Our fans crave some representation, that’s why they’ve become so invested.”

John clears his throat, his cheeks pinking just slightly. “Now it sounds even weirder as we’re not together,” he trails off.

Sherlock takes the step into John’s personal space. “But you can’t deny there has been some tension between us right from the start. This is a serious matter, John: if we won’t become a ‘canonical couple’, all of those who have hoped, or even had unwavering faith in us embarking on a romantic relationship, will feel betrayed and robbed of all the years they’ve dedicated to analysing us. It will be a huge blow to the community, not to mention television at large.” Sherlock lifted his hand and let it hover before landing it on John’s shoulder, his eyes dropping briefly to John’s darting tongue. “We might not get another opportunity to set the record straight.”

John nods. “I suppose so,” he murmurs, wets his lips once more. “What do you want that record to be? Straight, you said?”

At last, Sherlock loses his calm. “John,” he whines, gripping the shoulder tightly. The man in question allows himself to be pulled closer. Sherlock’s other hand comes to caress John’s cheek, John’s hands go to rest on Sherlock’s waist. Everywhere a million breaths are held, including the two heroes’.

Sherlock leans closer, whispering, “It’s always been you, John.” There are tears in both John’s and Sherlock’s eyes when they finally close the gap between them. The cameras capture every second of the kiss.

They break apart for John to whisper back, “I love you too. God, I can’t believe what idiots we’ve been!” Smiling, they try to kiss again, then Sherlock starts leading them towards his room. The figures diminish somewhat on the screens, as the cameramen are doing their best to be discreet, yet get the door slammed in their lenses. As an afterthought, the door is locked from the inside, and then it’s a waste to keep the film running when the microphones suffice.

 

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to leave some concrit or point out any mistakes! I'm not a native speaker, so I know there are a few.


End file.
